Eighth in a series of international symposia, this Conference aims to review recent research accomplishments and explore feasibility of application of this knowledge to the full spectrum of cancer research: early detection, prevention, basic research and treatment of cancer with emphasis on the genetic and environmental interaction in the development of cancer. The progress of the past two decades of basic research has facilitated the maturation of cancer prevention in order that its time has come for integration across the full spectrum of cancer research, from molecular biology, immunology, carcinogenesis to initiatives in control, early detection and behavioral aspects of research. Unique challenges in effective prevention and control programs, and the continued progress in basic research that enables refinement and effective implementation, face the international cancer research community in managing a global epidemic that affects millions of individuals each year. According to World Health Organization estimates, in 1991 alone, 9 million people developed cancer and more than 20 million individuals suffer from the disease. Among the goals of the Symposium are: 1) Provide a forum for scientific discussion of how advances in molecular biology can be integrated into cancer research, and ultimately cancer prevention; 2) Expand international communication and research networks between scientists. Increase collaboration and international scientific exchange and cooperation in the field of cancer prevention; 3) Provide visibility and promote cancer prevention as a critical and fundamental component of our international research efforts. Holding the conference simultaneously with the dedication of the Hollings Oncology Center will compound this effort; 4) Allow experts to reflect on specific cancer problems that are found to occur regionally. This approach has been successful in the past and it promotes future scientific interactions; 5) Develop a fellowship exchange program between the US/MUSC and various European organizations to promote cancer prevention research worldwide.